Those Songs In My Head
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Musings on why Flack's such a babe magnet, Mac and Stella dancing, Lindsay's thoughts on Danny on her first day, all rolled into one 10-song iPod shuffle challenge. Flangell, SMacked, M&Ms!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "CSI:NY" they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**SHUFFLE #1**

"Really. Never?"

Danny Messer raised an eyebrow. "Lindsay. Think about it. My choices would've been the East River or the Hudson."

"And he probably would've come out with an extra foot!" Adam cut in with a grin.

"Or a missing foot," Hawkes added.

"Who even invited you two into this conversation?" Lindsay demanded.

"Hey, if you mention something like that in this office, expect it not to be a private conversation," Danny told her. "Remember the condom spray?"

Oh, she remembered. But still. "Seriously, though," she said. "We did it all the time in Montana."

"Well, it's not really something you can do around here," Danny said.

Lindsay shook her head. "I can't believe you've never gone skinny dippin'."

**_Song- "Skinny Dippin'" by Whitney Duncan_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #2**

There were those cases where at the end of the night, you just had to go out and get hammered.

Danny, Flack and Hawkes had had one of those days. Here they were at Sullivans. They'd actually gotten a live band, playing rock so loud Flack's ears would've bled had he actually been sober enough to understand the lyrics, and the bass beat not sound like it was underwater.

He ordered a round of Crown shots for the three of them. They downed those, and then demanded another. Hawkes was on his third Jack and Coke, and Danny and Flack had both had two Irish Car Bombs, plus the Crown, plus a Bud on top of it.

One o'clock rolled around. The band had wrapped. The bar was quiet.

And yet the bass beat was still pounding in Flack's head. And he strongly suspected it would the whole way he walked home.

**_Song: "Burn it To the Ground"-Nickelback_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #3**

Stella Bonasera watched Danny and Lindsay walk down the hall, Lucy's baby carrier between them. They each had a hand on the handle, and Lindsay was laughing hysterically at something Danny was saying to the baby.

She sighed. _It must be nice_. She wasn't exactly past her prime, but her biological clock was ticking down. Sighing, she realized most likely the only thing that would pursue her were the unsolved cases and paperwork on her desk.

Then Mac poked his head into the room. "Hey. Working late?"

She nodded. "Got a stack of paperwork to sign off on."

"You wanna take a break?"

**_Song: "Somebody to Love"-Anne Hathaway_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #4**

Ladies loved Don Flack.

It had to be the hair. Yeah, definitely the hair. That one piece that curled over his forehead. The way it looked like it'd been coifed by a Hollywood hair artist. Maybe it was the color. That raven black that set off his Irish features so nicely.

Maybe it was the eyes. Yeah, the eyes. That blue that was like sapphires, ocean and sky blue all wrapped into one. One glance, one crinkle of the corners, one wink, and he had suspects, coworkers and average New Yorkers wrapped around his fingers.

Maybe it was his smile. Oh Lord, definitely the smile. The dimples. The way they made his eyes crinkle. The straight, white teeth. One grin, and you melted on the spot. There was no resisting that Colgate grin.

Maybe it was the way he chased down a suspect. Yeah, the way his badge thumped against that built chest as he ran them down. The way he leapt over parked cars, garbage cans, chain link. The way he slammed them into the ground, onto the hood of said car. There was just something sexy as hell about it.

No, Jess Angell couldn't figure out exactly what it was about Flack…

**_Song: "Ain't No Other Man"-Christina Aguilera_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #5**

"You ever feel like you're not a woman? Like, you're more testosterone than estrogen?" Lindsay asked Stella and Jess as they sat at a deli over lunch hour. "I mean, I can fire a gun, I can chase down a suspect, I can throw a knife, and I can do it just as good as any guy. I don't wear skirts to work. I never have an excuse to dress up on the job."

"We can't help it." Jess decided. "We were born to be in law enforcement. And I think everything you just listed, I think that makes us sexy as hell!"

"She's right," Stella added. "What man doesn't think a woman that can shoot a target at a hundred feet between the eyes isn't sexy as hell?"

There was a pause. All three girls burst out laughing. Stella offered up her mineral water, and they toasted. "Here's to being a woman!"

They clinked glasses.

**_Song: "She's Always a Woman"-Billy Joel_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #6**

The jukebox was playing some outdated country song. Drinks were two for one-that was also the guy to girl ratio in the bar. The Giants were on the screen.

She didn't know jack about football.

She didn't know jack about alcohol. Which might explain why the four drinks she'd had were _this_ close to making her pass out.

Some guy asked her to dance. She took him up on it, and he stepped on her feet and twirled her so much she hit two chairs and just about threw up the shot she'd just been given.

Then the door opened. And he walked in. Flyaway brown hair, green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans that didn't fit just right, and a Mario Kart T-shirt. She stumbled up to him, happy to see him.

Adam took one look at Kendall, and just shook his head.

**_Song: "He Hates Me"-Sarah Johns_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #7**

Mac set his bass guitar on it's stand and hopped off the stage at Cozy's. Another Wednesday night was over. Tomorrow it was back to being Mac the Detective. Mac the Boss.

And then he spotted the reason that neither one of those was such a bad option.

Stella sat alone at the high table, sipping on some fruity drink. Her hair was loose, and she wore a little black dress that was so un-Stella he had to make sure it was actually her.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked her.

"Always do," she replied. "It's so nice to just relax and not worry about anything. No call outs, no cases, just the music…and you…"

Mac held out a hand as someone turned the jukebox on, to a slow Billy Joel song. "How about we ignore real life for just a little while longer?"

**_Song: "Why Don't We Just Dance"-Josh Turner_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #8**

Why was it than when you yelled, "NYPD! Freeze!" that nobody EVER listened?

And why had this idiot decided to get into a car?

Danny slid across the hood of Flack's department-issued car. "Get in, get in!" he yelled back to Flack, who dove into the passenger seat as Danny hit the lights and the siren and peeled out from in front of the club. "Don't lose him, Messer!" Flack yelled.

"No backseat driving, woman!" Danny yelled back. "Just get us freakin' backup!"

Flack called it in, one hand on the roof, one hand on the radio as Danny took a turn too sharp and just about put him out the passenger side window.

"There he goes, there he goes!" he yelled a few moments later as they turned into Times Square. "Jesus, a high speed chase through freakin' Times Square!"

""Move your ass!" Danny yelled at a slow-moving taxi. When the driver ignored him, he yanked the wheel and went around him on the right side, keeping the black Cadillac in his sights. Then, a few moments later-"Oh, son of a-"

"Central Park?" Flack groaned. "Oh God."

"We're goin' in!" Danny yelled, cranking the wheel, rolling over a bench and a wastebasket as the Cadillac rolled intot he park.

"Does he know-"

"Hit the bakes!" Flack hollered.

Danny stomped on the brakes as the Cadillac they were chasing rolled into a pond with a splash.

**_Song: "Good Lord Willing"-Little Big Town_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #9**

She'd finally gotten him to Montana. She didn't think it was ever going to happen. But they both sat in her parents' pick-up that they'd left at the airport for her, on a rural road, headed out to her parents' farm. "You're gonna love it," she gushed. "You can't smell motor oil and urine everywhere. You can actually see the stars at night! Oh, and the food, God, the food out here, no offense to pizza and beer, but the beer and the barbecue tastes like a million times better."

Laughter erupted from the passenger seat.

She stopped and grinned. "Sorry. Can you tell I'm happy to be home?"

Danny reached over the middle of the bench seat and pulled her hand off the wheel. "I can tell you're happy," he told her. "And that's why I'm laughing at you."

"I just can't wait for you to see it out here," she said. "It's so beautiful."

"Well, call me cheesy," Danny admitted with a grin as she pulled onto the ranch's dirt road. "But there's no way it can be as beautiful as you."

She parked the car. "You're right. That was cheesy." Dogs barked as they pulled in, and a mountain of a man stepped onto the porch. "Don't let my Daddy hear you talking like that."

**_Song: "Summer Nights"-Rascal Flatts_**

**_--------CSI:NY---------_**

**SHUFFLE #10**

So. You think you're all tough, Mr. Danny Messer. Mr "How You Doin'?". You think you're all high and mighty because you're from New York City, city boy? You think that I'm some hick from the sticks that doesn't know which end of a gun to hold? You think the worst I've ever seen is a dead deer on the side of the road? You don't think I can stomach your big city, your people, your traffic, your crime scenes?

"Ever seen what a full grown black bear can do to a man?"

Don't you smirk at me. Don't you roll your eyes. I am here to stay. You're not gonna scare me off. You're not gonna get me to break down crying and admit that I can't handle this town, this job, _you_.

You're stuck with me. I am good at my job, damn it. I can handle anything that you and your big city can throw my way. I can take it. I can handle it. This may not be my home, but it _will_ be my city soon enough.

Watch me.

**_Song: "Watch Me Shine"-Joanna Pacitti_**


End file.
